


Reveltio Destino

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Confused Sam Winchester, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean missed everything, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I can't write Sam and Dean in character to save my life, Michael and Lucifer are already on Earth, Michael and Lucifer don't want the Apocalypse, Michael!Ferb, Michael's done with this shit, No Apocalypse, Reincarnation, Way too many plotholes for something this short., Why Did I Write This?, wrote this years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Know those fics where Sam and Dean were really Lucifer and Michael all along? Yeah, this isn't that.





	Reveltio Destino

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I found it saved on my computer so figured I might as well post this weirdness.
> 
> I don't own anything.

**St. Mary's Convent**

Sam could hear his heart beating, pounding, drowning out almost everything around him as he stared Lilith down, the demon he had been longing to kill since he first heard her name.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."

"Then give me your best shot."

Sam planned on doing just that. He would kill her and save the world, save everyone. Save Dean. He raised his hand, ready to finish it, a bright light filled the room, but not by his doing.

Lilith's eye settled on something past him, confusion filling her face before it turned to downright horror.

"Who the hell is that?" Ruby asked. Sam had almost forgotten she was even there.

Sam, hand still outstretched, twisted his head to look behind him and blinked.

"Michael?" Lilith's voice sounded unsure.

Michael? Like the archangel Michael?

Sam had wondered what angels looked like for most of his life. When Dean returned from hell and they met Castiel and Ural, he had not been expecting such human appearances. From there when he thought of Michael, he pictured someone who looked human but heroic, like a leader of angels would be expected to look, not anything like the... kid that was standing in front of the large doors with his arms folded in a disapproving manner.

"Lilith," he greeted, voice soft and casual as though she wasn't a demon trying to start the apocalypse.

"You're Micheal, the archangel?" The boy's eyes landed on Sam and he gave a slight nod. "Did you come to see me end this? Stop her from breaking the last seal?" Sam couldn't think of any other reason for the archangel to show up now when he had apparently stayed on the sidelines before.

Michael’s brow furrowed. "No, I came to stop you from breaking it."

What?

"Lilith's death is the last seal," he said as if he had heard Sam's thought, then again, maybe he had. "I should have intervened before it went this far, but there was a miscalculation on my part, and I was unaware the seals were being broken so rapidly."

Sam had dropped his hand by this point. He was going to break the last seal by killing her? A sick feeling filled him as it truly sunk in. Dean was right, Ruby had manipulated him. How could he have allowed himself to fall for a demon's lies?

"Wh-what?" An awkward forced laugh came from Ruby's mouth. "No, we're stopping her. From breaking it."

Michael did not even look at her as he raised one of his crossed arms and snapped his fingers. Both demons vanished, one in a bust of light, the other into thin air.

Sam started. "What did you do?"

"I sent Lilith to the center of an asteroid that has been heavily warded. It should take roughly a hundred years for her to get out. The other has been annihilated."

Sam suddenly became aware of the banging coming from the other side of the doors.  
"I should hurry this up before big brother breaks down the doors," Michael said. "I deeply apologize for you and your brother being manipulated by my brothers. It's my own fault for putting Raphael in charge. Zero patience that one." He dropped his arms to his sides before walking closer to Sam, once he was close enough, he raised a hand with the intent to put two fingers to Sam's forehead. It quickly became apparent he couldn't reach that high up, and he gestured for Sam to bend down. Sam complied despite his confusion.

As soon as the fingers touched, Sam felt a lightness spread throughout his body.  
"I can't take all the of traces demon blood away, but I can remove the amount you foolishly ingested by your own free will from your system," he explained.

Sam blinked. "Thanks?"

"Goodbye, Sam Winchester. Try not to start any more apocalypses, same goes for your brother." Michael stepped back from him, a vaguely annoyed expression playing across his features. "This is the most I've spoken all year," he muttered. "I'll have to avoid talking for at least a month to get my line count leveled out."

Sam had no idea what that meant but did not have time to ask before the sound of wings filled the air and signaled the archangel's leave.

The doors finally gave into Dean's attack, whacking into the walls as they flew open.  
Dean stopped as he took in that Sam was the only one in the room and that he looked somewhat in shock.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

Far away from the convent in a shared bedroom, the sound of fluttering wings once more filled the air as Michael appeared.

In the bed furthest from the door, a boy sat up and turned to the archangel. "So, how'd it go?"

He shrugged. "About as well as expected. I believe we have at least another century before we'll have to worry about it again."

The boy in bed nodded before laying back down. "Good, I wasn't ready for this to end just yet." A wistful smile filled his face. "A hundred more years, that's roughly 36,525 days; 10,400 of those days will be days of summer, all just waiting to be seized." He gave a happy sigh. "This is gonna be great.

"...And you're not gonna talk for like a month now, are you?"


End file.
